This is my kingdom come
by KatieWR
Summary: "- Varázslat áramlik az ereimben – suttogta csókot lehelve a kardmarkolatra, mielőtt magasra lendítette volna; üvöltötte elsöpörve a háború hangzavarát; kiáltotta a hajót dobáló tengernek; zokogta a hajópadlónak összetörött szívvel; sikoltotta a vitorlát tépő szélnek." Ajánlva RedMomzey-nek! Jó olvasást!


This is my kingdom come

„_Varázslat áramlik az ereidben"_ mondta a Fehérszárnyú, amikor letette.  
Homlokon csókolta, a tógája, tollai suhogtak és otthagyta. Ez a mondat volt az öröksége. Ezt hallotta életében először.  
Újszülött volt.

A varázsló talált rá. Érezhette, hogy nem mindennapi csecsemőt tart a kezeiben. Akkor még selyem-szőke volt, és a szemei tükrözték az alig létező mennyek színét. A bőre hófehér, és gondolatok már akkor születtek a fejében. Még beszélni sem tudott.  
Az idő kántálássá folyt össze, varázslatszaggá, szikrákká, kavargó energiává. Szavakat még mindig nem ismert, de akaratát ki tudta fejezni. A varázsló ilyenkor rámosolygott és kecsketejet adott neki.  
Egyszer az asztalon ült, árgus szemekkel figyelte, hogyan forr az üst, mi kerül bele, mitől milyen színű lesz, milyen szavakat kell használni hozzá. A mágia zöld szikrái akkor fertőzték meg szemeit, és az erdők, mezők színeit adták neki.  
- Varázslat áramlik az ereimben – mondta tükörképének a folyóparton, és jobban tetszettek neki a szemei most, mint valaha.

„_Álmot láttam az éjjel"_ mondta egyszer a varázsló. Lovon ültek, az úti cél ismeretlen előtte. _„Legendás királyunk lesz"_ folytatta.  
A nevet csak sejtette.  
Neki még az sem volt.  
A faluban templomot építettek. Amíg a varázsló a piacon beszélgetett, ő a munkásokat nézte. Az egyikük sűrűn pillantott felé, végül odament hozzá.  
- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte tőle. Felnézett rá, és érezte, hogy megretten tőle, mikor a tekintetük találkozott.  
- A neve Arthur – hallotta maga mögött a varázsló hangját. – Arthur Kirkland.  
A templomra pillantott, aztán a varázslóra.  
_ „Hasznát veszed még. Ez egy erős név."_  
Nem sokkal később névrokon-király ült a trónra.  
A varázslót Merlinnek hívták.

XXX

Folyton menekülnie kellett. A bátyjai elől, akik úgy tűnt, nem értették meg, amit mondott. És az elől a szőke, tunikás veszedelem elől, aki mindannyiukat az ujjai köré próbálta csavarni. Sokkal veszélyesebb mágiát űzött nála, de volt fegyvere ellene, Francis ugyanis fejvesztve menekült, ha meglátta, hogy varázsol. Amolyan keresztény átkokat szórt a fejére, amik egyáltalán nem működtek.  
Az övéi viszont! Zöldszikrás lidércfénnyel vezette félre a hajókat, lovas őrjáratokat, árboctörő szelet küldött a hajókra, kísérteteket kért meg, hogy ijesszék meg a babonás népséget. William egyszer jól elverte emiatt, hogy csontja törött, de nem számított, mert pár nap alatt rendbejött.

Akkortájt barátkozott össze a tündérrel, aki sokkal idősebb volt nála. Christabelnek hívták, és a kedvéért rejtett kertet készített, megbűvölt virágokkal, kékszín rózsákkal és a főzetekhez kellő növényekkel.  
Negyednap kéksörényű, csillagfényszőrű unikornis tévedt a kertbe. Hallotta, hogy aki rápillant, az a lelkéig megafagy és dideregni kezd, de ő megkérte, hogy legyenek barátok. Nem sokáig kellett a melegítő varázslat. Az unikornist Thesiának hívták.  
Ők voltak az első igazi barátai.  
Senkinek nem beszélt róluk.

Találkozott egy démonnal. Nem akarta megölni, de minden erejére és találékonyságára szüksége volt, hogy legyőzze. Először használta a varázslatot igazi önvédelemre és nem bukott el.  
Most jött rá, milyen erős, ha szabadjára engedi az erejét.

XXX

- Varázslat áramlik az ereimben – suttogta csókot lehelve a kardmarkolatra, mielőtt magasra lendítette volna; üvöltötte elsöpörve a háború hangzavarát; kiáltotta a hajót dobáló tengernek; zokogta a hajópadlónak összetörött szívvel; sikoltotta a vitorlát tépő szélnek.  
Aztán elment a Stonehenge-hez, tenyereit az évezredes köveknek nyomta, és az egész szigetekre kiterjedő varázslatokat kántált, elrejtve minden varázslényt az avatatlan, gyilkos szemek elől, ezzel megvédve őket.  
Csak később tűnt fel, hogy szárnyakat növesztett közben, de repülni képtelen volt.

XXX

Néha mágiahálót szőtt az uralkodói köré. Néha parancsszavára forrósodott fel a teavíz, tisztultak ki ruhái. Olykor védelmet vont maga köré, ha nem akart sebeket, olykor fegyverek tüzeit lobbantotta be idő előtt. Elszáradt virágra lehelt varázsszóval életet, nyugodt álmot bocsátott fiatal testvérei elméjére.  
Használnia kellett a mágiát, mert különben elkopik.  
Később, amikor már fojtogatta a modern szagú varázstalanság, történeteket suttogott, homlokon csókolt, mint a múzsa, vagy italba, ételbe rejtette a mágiát, és azok szárnyakat bontottak a gondolatban, betűkké lettek és _varázskönyvekké_.

Kikacagták, mert nem hittek neki, de nem érdekelte, elég volt tudnia saját igazát. A kertet a háza mögött építette újra, érezni lehetett a mágiát a levegőben. A béke nyugodt szigete, mindig Merlinnel beszélgetett, ha elaludt a nyugágyban, vagy a Fehérszárnyút látta, akiről azóta tudta, hogy tőle kapta az angyali varázslatot, mert ő volt az elődje, a hatalmas Britannia Provincia.

A kertben soha nem esett az eső, virágágyásait manók lakták, a kidőlt fatörzsben egy koboldcsalád lakott, a madáretetőből szivárványtollú madarak falatoztak, Christabel nektáron élt, Thesia bizalma jeleként nem varázsolt telet rájuk, és a zöld nyúl jólesően kucorodott össze délutánonként egy napfényfolton a nyugágy alatt.  
A béke nyugodt szigete…

2013. április 2.


End file.
